My Duo!
by MrAlan
Summary: Tired of his every day boring life, Kazuki Wedner, 18 years old, takes an exam for a combat specialized, in order to further develop and control the "Blaze", there he met a girl Julie Sigtuna, a foreign expresionless beauty, she became his Duo for school, but will he remain with the same Duo? Will he find what he wants to find? Or will he be crushed in his way? OCxHarem.


**[A/N]**

 **Okay, can someone actually help me D: I keep writing new fics damn it! I can't stop! Kuuh… The force is great on this one!**

 **Anyway, this new fic is about my OC entering the Blaze School instead of Tooru, damn it Tooru! As usual my OC it's Kazuki Wedner and it's an OCXHarem story, so if you don't like it please don't read I don't want you to waste your time.**

 **I'll later explain how the hell I ended up doing this fic…**

 **But for now, onto the fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Absolute Duo, I just own my OC.**

 **My Duo!**

 **Prologue: Did I just became cliché?**

In life there are people that have dreams, objectives, goals anything they want and wish for, they fight for this something it could be either from absolute good to absolute bad, from saving someone to avenging them.

But…

I don't have things like that… wish I could though, everyday it's the same… the same routine… the same scenes… the same everything, I couldn't help but think.

"I want to change this…"

Yes, I wonder when it all started, why did it start?

But for now, I'll have to go with the flow and endure all this… as many cliché series, as many cliché video games… this is my beginning of the end.

(Scene Change)

As I came to my senses once again, I was already on a train, it seemed an empty train I couldn't help but think, will a strange person appear beside me and tell me strange things of my future? Or will I see the usual blue butterfly in that famous game?

Where was I going? I thought and before I knew it, the announcer said that I was near my destination so I stood up and stood just in front of the door, as any Kazuki Wedner, I looked at my own reflection, a boy… rather a 18 year old guy, rather tall for my age, black messy hair that looks like I have just woken up, I did actually, blue eyes, and right now I was wearing my school uniform… my new school uniform, it was a white shirt with a blue tie and on top of that I had a black jacket like those in tuxedos, and blue pants, also with black shoes.

This is me, this is the one who wanted to change… the guy with no dream nor objective, I want to see where this takes me, where I will end up.

As the train stopped in the last stop, the doors opened and I finally was able to go outside, it was a beautiful day, the sun shined above us, and the birds were chirping, there was absolutely no sign of rain coming up, then I made my way out of the station and I looked everywhere and I was amazed… the place I will be staying as of now… or rather if I did really get in the school.

The place looked like those cities in Europe, the buildings had this feeling of modern yet at the same time old, there were trees like usual everything looked really nice… this place was like an utopia.

No.

It was a distraction of what really is about to happen, this scenery is made so that everyone admires it taking our thoughts away from what is about to happen, then I looked to my sides and I saw thousands of students, everyone either walking with someone or alone, like yours truly, the girls had another type of uniform, it was a white shirt and over that a black vest that had an "m" shape at the chest part, on the shoulder it had a some pieces of cloth that were blue with white, the same was about the skirt some were short others were long, but I knew that if the wind was troubled I could catch a glimpse of something.

I saw everyone heading towards the same direction, so I naturally headed the same way, as I walked I saw different kinds of people, from foreign to people that live in other prefectures in Japan, obviously I didn't stand out, to anyone I looked more like a side character… those that appear on the side of the screen while the main character has his monologue or is conquering a girl.

Then finally I arrived to a breath taking scenery, it was a path… a slope if you could call it like that, the school I was going was just some steps away, but on the sides of the slope I could see Sakura trees, the petals danced on the air with the wind, if I was a delinquent by now I should have found a girl to see these petals with… but I did not, far away I could see a tower, a tower as tall as the one in London, this place is really a school for rich people.

*Ring*

That's when I heard a ring, I looked to the side and I saw a girl… a girl with white hair that fluttered along with the wind, she wore the female uniform of course, but she looked so far away, like a girl I can't reach, I felt she looked this way, but then I saw that there was a guy in front of me, so she is looking at him, no wonder this is the usual boy meets girl setting, I then felt someone come behind me, so I made my way past the guy in front.

"Ah… sorry" He said and I just kept walking towards the school, the giant school, Kouryou Academy High School, one would think that by the long name it will be a school where the best of the best enroll.

That is partly correct, this school… specializes in combat.

Recently some people founded some nanobots they called them Lukifer, this thing if injected will affect the user both physically and mentally, this allowed them to manifest their soul… their Blaze.

A Blaze basically it's the weapon of the soul, it takes the form the user's soul has, as to why there is a school about these so called Blazes, there are many rumors, some say that because there has been incidents where either a dojo was completely killed except for a single guy or someone has killed too many people, others say that because the headmaster of this academy wants to experiment the development of the Blazes with new people.

If someone asked me, which one I trust… I would say, that both, I personally think that the headmaster is scared of something, of some incident to happen. Some people will enroll here to either be in the famous Dawn Agency Security Force, which specializes in missions that are really really special, others want to become heroes of justice so that they can protect everyone from harm's way.

So… for a guy like me to try and enroll this Academy… it's just… stupid.

"The entrance ceremony in the auditorium will begin shortly, new students please assemble there" An announcement was heard, I quickened my pace and began to walk towards the Auditorium, what kind of life will I live here?

(Scene Change)

 _Auditorium_

The Auditorium left me speechless, it looked like those places where rich people have balls and make announcements or where there is a company celebration, there were 4 chandeliers on the ceiling, and the path to the stage of the Auditorium had a red carpet, heck even the chairs were very classy, there was what appears to be a second floor supported by some pillars, and when I was done looking around I looked for an open seat.

I sat down on the edge of a line, I didn't have anyone beside me… until.

"Um… Sorry, but may we seat here?" I heard a male voice said, I turned around and I saw him, there were two people, the guy and a girl, the guy was the one I encountered some moments ago, short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing the same uniform as me, he is also tall as tall as me, the girl, brown long hair tied with a ribbon, a ponytail, green eyes and a fair skin, they kinda look like a couple.

"Yeah, it's empty so don't worry" I said listening to my voice for the first time today, then both of them sat down, the guy beside me, and the girl beside the guy.

"My name is Kokonoe Tooru, nice to meet you" The guy suddenly said to me with a smile on his face, he looks like one of those guys that are usually popular with the girls, no wonder he has that girl beside him.

"And I'm Imari Nagakura, nice to meet you!" The girl said while smiling and looking really happy and energetic, these two complement each other's personality, and since they just introduced themselves it's a must to introduce myself.

"I'm Kazuki Wedner, nice to meet you" I said while looking at them with a small smile, the two looked like they wanted to continue talking but then the teachers in the front silenced us.

Then from the side of a stage came the true definition/example/however you want to call it, of gothic Lolita, a girl… a little girl with black clothes came from the side of the stage each step with gracefulness, there was silence but only the sound of her heels resounded everywhere, then she stood in front of the microphone behind her podium.

"New Students, welcome to Kouryou Academy" The girl said, the girl looked short and everything she wore a black dress with some white frills on the side, and also she wore a headdress that was the same but on the side of her head there were flowers… pink and big flowers… just who is she? "I'm the chair of the school board, Tsukumo Sakuya" The girl said, she is too young to be an important person… "All of you will soon participate in one of this school's traditions:"

"The Qualifications ceremony" She said but her voiced sounded so cold, that even the air in the whole auditorium froze, "First, look at the person sitting next to you, that person will be your partner" Tsukumo-san said and then I looked beside me, and I saw the guy I just met moments ago, Kokonoe Tooru.

"Oh, so you are my partner Wedner-san?" Kokonoe-san said while smiling a bit, I then nodded.

"Yeah, but still I wonder what we will do" I said then I looked at the figure of the person on the stage.

"Okay then, we will now have you duel your partner" The girl said while smiling, then I looked to my side and saw Kokonoe-san with a troubled expression, I would be lying if I said I wasn't like that, but that was not the end of it, "Only the winner will be accepted by the school, the loser will have their Lukifer taken back and be asked to leave the academy" Then everyone lost their mind.

"What the hell?! No one told me that!"

"You mean good marks aren't enough?!"

"You want us to duel? That's impossible!"

"In the event the battle exceeds ten minutes… you'll both fail" Tsukumo-san said once again, then I saw someone next to me stand up and that person was none other than the other person I just met, Imari Nagakura.

"W-Wait!"

"What is it?"

"If we lose, we aren't accepted into school… isn't that a little over the top?" Nagakura-san said, I was about to mentally agree with her, but then I remembered this is a combat specialized school, so it kinda makes sense.

"This is, in a manner of speaking, Kouryou Academy's entrance exam" Tsukumo-san said then she smiled a bit creepily, "Strike down your opponent and ensure your own admittance… it's a struggle for survival, based on this simple principle"

"Couldn't we just complete a written test?" Nagakura-san said once again, but I thought that as just stupid, since we are applying to a combat school how are we supposed to defend ourselves writing?

"You are full aware you will be participating in battle soon, correct?" Tsukumo-san said once again smiling, this time with confidence, "That's something you should have understood when you applied to this school" Then when she finished I saw Kokonoe-san stand up while gripping to the handout of the school.

"Is it possible to change our partners?" Kokonoe-san asked, I then looked at him curiously, is he… is he for real? Why is he looking out for me?

"Get this through your head…" Tsukumo-san continued ignoring Kokonoe-san's question, "The person next to you right now will be your first opponent" I then saw Kokonoe-san's face and he was full of worries, then to make matters worse, "Fight! Those chosen by the heavens are Exceed! You already have the power necessary for that! Harness the power of your soul, Blaze, and seize your futures!" Tsukumo-san said signaling everyone to start fighting.

Then someone activated their Blaze and ran towards their opponent, that by the nick of time activated their Blaze, the person that first activated their Blaze was the girl from the morning, the one with white hair that fluttered with the wind, and then everyone started to fight like crazy, I stood up and stood in front of Kokonoe-san.

"So… what do you want to do?" I asked Kokonoe-san with a serious expression, then he looked pained for a second.

"I-I don't… want to fight you" Kokonoe-san said while trembling a little bit, then he stopped trembling and looked at me, "But! I need to do something here, so I'm very sorry Wedner-san but I will defeat you" Kokonoe-san said while looking at me, his eyes said that he was serious, yet at the same time they told me he was here for something more greater than my stupid idea.

"I don't want to fight you too, but… it seems we are forced to… sorry, and best of luck to both of us" I said then I looked at him very serious, just what am I fighting for? Can my low idea beat his greater idea? There is only one way to find out.

"" **Blaze!""** Both of us shouted at the same time and then the process happened, a seal appeared in my chest and some flames came out of my chest wrapping my left wrist, then I looked at Kokonoe-san's Blaze and I knew he was the same as me.

"A shield?" I asked surprised, there was a shield on Kokonoe-san's left arm, usually Blazes are weapons… simple ones, but right now… there is a shield right in front of me, then he looked at my Blaze and he was also surprised.

"A metal wristband?" Kokonoe-san asked really surprised, then we looked at each other, we were the same, yet at the same time not, just who will be victorious.

"Let's do this, Kokonoe-san!" I shouted and then we both charged at each other.

 **[Vs. Kokonoe Tooru]**

" **Blaze Change!"** I shouted and then from my wristband came another flame and instantly went to my hip forming a katana, then I drew the sword but Kokonoe-san defended just in time.

"Another Blaze?" Kokonoe-san asked, then in order to avoid more talking I continued to try and slash at him, keyword try, he just kept defending the sound of metal clashing resounded from the auditorium, whose idea will win? The weak or the strong?

Then Kokonoe-san parried with the katana and I staggered a little bit, damn it! I need to—

"Fuuu…" Then I saw Kokonoe-san preparing his fist, from it I could see a light forming in his right hand, is this even possible? This is bad if that hits me directly, I lose, but right then I saw the secret to his attack…

"So you do—" I said but right then at that moment, Kokonoe-san was about to punch me, oh no **Blaze Ch-**

Then I was sent flying backwards towards the wall creating a smoke screen, then I stood up and began to once again run towards Kokonoe-san, but then he saw my new Blaze, "A-A shield?!" I had a completely round shield wrapped in my right arm, I was already breathing roughly, I can't… do changes… too much.

"You are wide open" I said taking the chance Kokonoe-san was shocked and then I saw he regained his composure and began to charge his fist once again, that attack again, "But now!" I said then I put my fist in the same position his fist was, and then I saw my fist charging but this one was weaker than the original but if this gets to beat him then let's do this.

"Ahhhhh!" He shouted and he was about to punch my face with his right hand, then I changed the shield to my normal wristband and with my right punch I met Kokonoe-san's right punch, both of fists met, and with the greater force both of our arms were damaged and both of us were distanced because of the force of the attack, what is a damaged arm? I need to win, this… this… this is great, "I… I need to win! I need to win!" Kokonoe-san then just snapped and was about to punch me again, Kokonoe-san's dream… what he wants to accomplish is much greater than the poor excuse of what I want to do, I might as well… but no… I want to win… I'm giving this fight my all! It's a disgrace for a fighter that the opponent surrenders, Kokonoe-san's dream and my dream which is stronger?

"I also want to win! **Blaze Change!** " I said then my wristband changed to metallic gauntlets and I met Kokonoe-san's punch with mine, and he was in pain, I then began to push his punch and I managed to stagger him, I can't let him breath, I can't let him take another chance, there is no other chance for me, this is sink or swim, I… want to win! I then began to punch Kokonoe-san multiple times, not leaving him time to breath, then I prepared a right punch and I punched him straight in the face, making him fly away towards the wall.

"Time's up" Tsukumo-san's voice was heard, then I finally let my guard down and changed my gauntlets to my wristband and then my wristband disappeared.

 **[Victory]**

Then my victory was short lived, I knelt on the floor and started to cough, "D-Damn… I used too many Changes…" I then saw Kokonoe-san stand up, then I stood up and I walked towards him, the healing factor this thing has it's amazing, "Kokonoe-san" I said while walking towards him… that's right I just destroyed one man's dream… for what? My own stupid dream to change? Damn…

"…" Kokonoe-san just stood there, he was visible shaking, and "This… has to be a joke " Was the only thing he could say," I… I…" He couldn't talk anymore… so I just stood there looking at him.

"Sorry" I said while grabbing with my left hand my right arm, "Sorry won't cut it probably but… I… I want to apologize Kokonoe-san" I said but since I don't know how can I make him ever to forgive me, I'll just say it countless times, "Sorry"

"…" Then he looked at me while still shaking, "Then…" Then he started to approach and grabbed me by the shoulders, "You better make your goal, or dream or whatever you want to call it come true, if you don't then I'll come and punch you" He said while looking at me straight in the eyes, "I won't give up, next year I can probably take the exam again and I'll enter… I'll enter and accomplish my dream! My objective!" He said while looking very serious.

"Okay, then it's a promise" I said while looking at him straight in the eyes, then he released me and breathed in and out for some moments.

"Then that's okay" He said while finally smiling a little bit, "I guess I need to go, thank you for the match Wedner-san" Kokonoe-san said while bowing.

"N-No thank you… and sorry" I said while bowing a little, I can't believe I did that… I let the excitement of the fight win against my normal senses… if only I didn't do that… Kokonoe-san's dream will be accomplished.

"No, don't worry as I said I can try again" Kokonoe-san said then I looked at him and he was smiling, "And when I come back next year, I want a rematch Wedner-san" Kokonoe-san said and then he started to walk towards the entrance, "I guess I need to go, it seems Imari also lost… well then good luck Wedner-san!" Kokonoe-san said while waving at me and then I watched him go… go with a smile on his face and then he caught up with Imari-san and both smiled to each other and started to walk towards the entrance… I won't fail them… I want to change… I want to see where this place takes me!

(Time Skip)

(Scene Change)

 _Classroom_

When I finished saying my farewells to Kokonoe-san and Imari-san, both of them still smiled at me, I didn't even know how I should feel, I felt a responsibility… to accomplish my dream of change... after that I went to my classroom just to find almost everyone already seated, I didn't have a seat I looked around and there were two places on the back row near to the window, so I made my way there and sat down leaving the chair to my left clear, so we'll be sharing a desk? That is new to me…

"Ohhh~"

"She is beautiful"

"She looks like a doll" Everyone was making a fuss about something, intriguing me I looked at the front and the very same girl from the morning and the one that started to fight was coming my direction… oh yeah there is no other seat… wait there is one next to me, well that's where she will probably sit.

"Can I sit next to you?" The girl was standing in front of the desk and she said while bowing, eh? Next to me? Is she okay? There are still open seats…

"Well, if you want to please sit next to me" I said while also bowing a little, now that I look closely she really is cute, then she nodded and sat next to me, well either way she will probably be creeped out because of me so no worries… then it all started.

"…" The girl was staring at me, eh? D-Did I do something wrong? W-Was I impolite? I better apologize to her.

"U-Um… I-I'm…" I said but the moment I turned to look at her she looked the other direction, okay this is confusing… "…" Well, I don't think it matters… but when the hell will the class start? I want to know many things about the school.

"…" Then once again I felt the girl's stare, wait maybe she is an ESPer! So maybe she is reading my thoughts… h-hello? I then looked to the side to see if she got the message but she instantly turned away again, wait wait wait! If she isn't an ESPer then… is she looking into my memories… oh no my most embarrassing memories.

"Is this the change I wanted?" I asked to myself while slumping a bit, then I still felt the girl's stare, that's exactly when a window from the classroom opened and from it… came something utterly unbelievable.

"Hello~! Hello~!" A woman… a bunny woman, no rather a woman with a bunny costume came from the window leapt through the air and landed perfectly on the teacher's desk, I resisted the urge to raise a flip board with a 10.0 on it, and then she started to hop over the desk, "Nice to meet you, I'm your homeroom teacher, Tsukimi Rito, you can call me Usa-sensei~" Tsukimi-sensei said in an upbeat voice, the woman in front of all of us was a woman maybe in the middle of her 20s, purple long hair, purple eyes, her breasts were modest size and they bounced along with her hopping , she wore a combination of a bunny costume and a maid uniform, she had on her hair a maid cap and bunny ears, her skirt was short every time she hopped I tried to see if I could catch a glimpse of something but I didn't, light purple stockings and some black heels was what she wore.

"…" That woman is undoubtedly annoying, but… maybe those bunny ears control something in her? Or is it just a simple fetish of her? Everyone in the classroom fell silent, I still can't believe this, I have a girl on my left staring at me and there is a cosplay freak hopping over the desk, is this really the change I wanted?

"Hm? What have we here?" Tsukimi-sensei then stopped hopping and put a pose like thinking, "Ah! Could it be that my cuteness has you in a trance? Nyaa Nyaa~" Then she started to scream like a regular high school girl whenever she wants a senpai to notice her… I have a cosplay and delusional teacher… I'm beginning to regret beating Kokonoe-san.

"…" Oh, how could I forget that I also have a classmate that is staring at me, this is so… strange… if I was in a manga or anime I would say that I feel so lucky and that this is the start of my harem, then I would transform into a generic anime protagonist, hmm maybe I have a power in my right hand! Or maybe… I can see the ending! Ah, it's no good my delusional self is returning…

"All right your turn! Introduce yourselves!" Tsukimi-sensei said teleporting from the top of the desk to behind the teacher's desk, she is fast!

(Small Time Skip)

As everyone introduced themselves I made sure to pay attention to know some of them, but only a few caught my attention…

First, there is Tachibana Tomoe, a girl, she had long dark blue hair tied with a yellow headband, I caught on how she talked a bit boyish… so either she is a tomboy or was raised as a boy, either two are the same, what caught me was the name since it's from a famous martial artist.

Second, there is Miyabi Hotaka, also a girl, she had short redish hair and at the end of her hair were two small and little ponytails, she looked really shy that is what caught me, I couldn't see her close enough since she sat alongside Tachibana-san which were on the front.

Third, Torasaki Aoi, a guy, he looked small and had glasses, so I originally thought of him as a librarian boy, but the way he talked proved me otherwise, he talked like he was proud and dignified, like someone who never gives up, also I caught him looking at me curiously, better watch out with this guy.

Finally… some… guy, I don't know why but he just flexed his muscles… he is very strange indeed.

"Let's see… next is…" Tsukimi-sensei said while thinking but it was obvious me and the girl, who is still staring at me, were next so I stood up.

"Um… My name is Kazuki Wedner, nice to meet you" I said while trying not to look weird, ugh… everyone is staring at me, this is not good I'm getting nervous.

"Wedner? Ah, you are the irregular that beat the other irregular" Tsukimi-san said while hitting her open palm with her fist, "They were talking about you and the other guy in the staff room" Tsukimi-san said while looking like she was making fun of me.

"I-Is that so…" I said while trying not to ask too much, what did they talk about? Am I and Kokonoe-san so rare or what?

"Next, let's have that silver-haired girl in the other seat" Tsukimi-san said and then I sat down and the girl next to me stood up.

"Ja" The girl said, huh? So she is a foreign? No wonder she is beautiful… "I am Julie Sigtuna, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" Sigtuna-san said while looking expressionless, whoa so expressionless girls really exists, then she sat down and immediately turned away… I must have been staring at her unconsciously.

Then I looked to the front and smiled a little bit, "Nice to meet you" I said directed towards Sigtuna-san.

"Ja" Was the only thing she said… with this I thought she would stop staring at me but, "…" She still stared at me, will she be like this until the end of the day?

(Small Time Skip)

"Okay! Do you understand how this school works now?" Tsukimi-sensei asked, and I felt my mind blow away, too much info for the first day… and Sigtuna-san is still staring at me! On our desk I had my own Student ID, Student Notebook and a guidebook of our dorms.

Basically, we will be staying at school, school = home now, we are now classifying with levels, we are now Level I and we have to at least level up to advance to a next year, and in order to level up we need to show the school our abilities… meaning we need to win some kind of school events to level up, this place is like a game only the strongest can survive and the weak are the easy prey.

"Your student ID doubles as a credit card, you can spend 100,000 yen every month!" Tsukimi-sensei said and behind her the blackboard showed "100,000 yen" with electronic letters, so the blackboard is electronic? This school is amazing… what will I use my 100,000 for? I want to buy manga and anime but because of my own food I need to buy some nice appliances first "So you boys can pamper me all you want!" Tsukimi-sensei said while winking, I would pamper her… but she will undoubtedly get more annoying.

Then Tsukimi-sensei wrote at a fast speed on the electronic blackboard the word Duo, "Duo is a special system we have here" Then she moved the blackboard and it showed images of animals or humans drawn in a chibi form and with a censor bar in their eyes, she certainly has a way of teaching… "You students will form pairs and live together with your partner" Tsukimi-sensei said, oh great I don't know anyone here just who will I pair up with? Do I have to go and search for someone or just like usual wait for someone to be left out and instantly get them partnered with me?

"Sensei?" Then Tachibana-san raised her arm to ask a question, Tsumiki-sensei signaled her to ask her question, "For what reason does a system exist?"

"You know that after you graduate from here, you'll be assigned to the Dawn Agency Security Force, right?" Tsukimi-sensei answered, so we'll be assigned directly to the DASF? Well… I guess it's alright, "There, you'll be working in teams, specifically, in two-man cells"

"So you mean it's to get used to working in teams while we're still in school?" Tachibana-san confirmed and then Tsukimi-sensei raised her arms over her head forming a O, then on the blackboard there also appeared a O, does she control the blackboard with her ears?

"Bingo~! That's right!"

"Thank you for answering my question" Tachibana-san while sitting once again, so now what is left is to make the Duo right? Who should I partner up with?

"And so, you'll train together, attend class together, and share the same room, and yes that means our dormitories have shared rooms" Tsukimi-sensei said all that with a smile, then I unconsciously felt very nervous, so this person, this duo we will be living with that person until we graduate? And what if we fight? What if we don't like each other?... "All right! Time for the real deal! Your official Duos will be decided by the weekend, you'll be spending time with a temporary Duo until then" Tsukimi-sensei said.

"Temporary and then the real deal, just who will I select?" I whispered to myself, then I guess I will have to socialize with everyone and see who I complement with, I hope I won't slow them down.

"Hold up! Your temporary Duos have already been decided" Tsukimi-sensei said with a smile, what? Already?! W-Who is my temporary Duo? "Basically, just like the entrance ceremony, your partner will be the person sitting next to you" Tsukimi-sensei said then the class fell silent… I then looked at everyone and everyone was sitting boy-boy and girl-girl but me… us, we were sitting boy-girl.

"W-Wait a moment! T-This is-!" I tried to protest, I mean a boy and a girl together in a room, won't people get the wrong idea? And also my temporary Duo is the girl that has been staring at me all this time, what kind of development is this?

"It's already been decided" Tsukimi-sensei said with a face that told me she wouldn't take No for an answer.

"B-But…" I tried to say but I had no other argument there, "I give up" I said while massaging my forehead with my right hand.

"Nice going, Wedner-kun! You'll be sharing a room with the silver-haired beauty, Julie-chan!" Tsukimi-sensei said while clasping her hands together with a smile, well as long as she wants to it's not a problem, "But! Don't just do whatever you please with her, in other words…" Tsukimi-sensei said and then she put a finger of her left hand in her left cheek, then I also thought what might happen…

"T…This might not be that bad" I whispered to myself, but wait… did I just end up getting involved in a Love comedy development?

"Sensei! How's this possible?"

"I'm getting excited!" Everyone in class was getting all excited, and to add more oil to the fire.

"Wedner-kun, we don't give more money for a third member in the room" Tsukimi-sensei said while pointing at me, yep I just into a Love-comedy development, but still…

"How perverted do you think I am?" I whispered a bit annoyed, yeah I'm perverted but I won't reach that extent… maybe... I mean as a man I need to have her permission first! A man who forces his way is no longer called a man! That is a Kazuki motto!

"…" Then Sigtuna-san still continued to stare at me without even changing her expression… she still isn't showing emotions? Not even a shock or a "Kyaa!"? Just how cool headed this girl is?

(Time Skip)

 _Kazuki and Julie's room_

After class, every male came to ask me questions and every girl went to ask questions to Sigtuna-san, some guy gave me… protection, and right at the instant he turned away I threw it at him, then he started to cry anime tears, then we all made small talk, I noticed Torasaki-san still didn't want to talk to me for some strange reason, and then came the moment of truth… we made way towards the dorms, we saw that they had everything… and by anything I mean a cafeteria! Also they had training rooms and gymnasiums, the interior of the dorm was fancy as everything in this academy.

When we found our room, both of us started to unpack our things since I brought some consoles and some manga I took longer than I expected, when I finished I saw Sigtuna-san still having some things to unpack so I helped her, and in the end she took a bath.

As Tsukimi-sensei said the room was a shared room since there were two beds, one on top of the other one, there was a small fridge, a small table, a small TV and a small kitchen, the bathroom was of the normal size, it still had a bathtub my favorite spot to relax and that is about all of our room.

"Even the sound of the shower makes my heart beat so fast…" I said while breathing in and out, calm down Kazuki Wedner and just pray that when she comes out she doesn't trip and she falls on top of me without her towel then suddenly someone enters the room making a misunderstanding…

I then looked outside the window and saw that it was already nighttime, how long was school? Ahh… this is great I wanted to spend a little bit of time talking to Sigtuna-san know her a bit and maybe ask why she stared at me.

"For the Nth time today… is this the change I wanted?" I asked to myself while looking at the moon, I reminisced about today's events… Kokonoe-san, Imari-san, Duo, and the whole school, this day has been a long one indeed, well at least it's something different from my usual lifestyle I had before…

Before… that word resounded in my mind, just when did I start pleading for a change, why did I wanted to change? Every day, I had to go to school, watch people, be ignored by them, go back home and then read manga or play games, I was doing that for 4 years straight and I got really pissed off… was this how I wanted to live? Was this the lifestyle I wanted? No… I wished for something to come out and take me out of this boring life, the boring life where I just followed the flow leaving me take me wherever it wanted to, that's when I saw the announcement of Lukifer at the time, some people disapproved that idea, they thought the people that had Lukifer in their bodies as monsters, as demons, however you may call it, but to me… it was my salvation.

The next day I went to their headquarters to take that Lukifer, and I took it and my Blaze was manifested… then they told me if I wanted to control it I could go to this very academy, so I studied and studied so I could break away from the chains of my usual lifestyle, in order to find what I truly want to do… to find what my fate is.

I then stood up and was about to grab a drink when the bathroom door opened, oh she must have finished, then I'm next… that's when I saw Sigtuna-san getting out of the bath.

"…" She stood in front of me still staring at me, t-this is… , Sigtuna-san's clothing right now was a big size white shirt… and only that, from the small cap that was around her still in development but still small breasts, I could see no bra so I guessed she didn't wear, right now, any underwear, O-Oh boy she's still soaking wet, the way the water drips from her hair all the way to her small chest is too alluring, g-gahhh… calm down sword hand!

"U-Um… What's with your clothing?" I asked while calming my beating heart.

"My pajamas?" She said finally letting me hear her voice, it was a small voice, a small yet cute voice.

"P-Pajamas? But it's just a shirt" I said while scratching the back of my head and looking at her from head to toe, she is small, her body looks fragile, she doesn't have a well alluring body, but still it's a bit alluring… I feel nervous just looking at her like this.

"I sleep in this, so they are pajamas" Sigtuna-san said while rubbing her right eye with her right hand, she seems sleepy, "Am I wrong?" She said while tilting her head to the side, I found it cute, but then the movement made the big shirt slide a bit off showing a bit more of her left breast, I then felt my eyes glue at that part.

"N-No you are not wrong… let's just sit down and talk" I said nervously, aaah that was dangerous… that definitely was too amazing too happen, Ah! "Am I becoming cliché right now?" I said while thinking by myself, Sigtuna-san's innocence is really a dangerous thing…

Then both of us sat down a table between us, we stared at each other for a while… isn't she going to start talking? Ah! No, the man is the one supposed to be the one to talk so I have to start.

"Hm… Well, let me introduce myself once again, my name is Kazuki Wedner it's nice to meet you" I said while smiling a little bit, exactly introductions is the basic of meetings! As long as I remember to keep my manners everything can go well, but well… there is no harm in following choices just like in galges.

"I'm Julie Sigtuna, nice to meet you" Sigtuna-san said and both of us bowed to each other, "…" Then the silence came once again, okay better use the usual thing that simulation games have!

"Where are you from?" I asked towards Sigtuna-san, that's right the usual topics! As long as I keep using basic topics we can open up to each other a bit.

"Gimle" Sigtuna-san said while still looking expressionless.

"Gimle? As in the Gimle in North Europe?" I asked towards Sigtuna-san.

"Ja" She said while still looking expressionless, gahh… what it must have worked! Come on, she must keep the conversation going! Or am I still a stranger to her, "Kazuki?"

"Hm?" I then came to my senses and she was bending a little towards me, her face inches away, w-whoa I can smell her shampoo… Come on, just calm down me!

"Kazuki? What's wrong?" She said while getting a bit closer to me, then I naturally started backing away, but she kept pursuing me, I have to distract her.

"O-Oh yeah, why were you staring at me the whole class and why do you keep staring at me?" I asked and then I felt my back top with the wall, no escape… Oh no, then I saw Sigtuna-san look away from me, "Please don't avoid the topic, I want to know" Then once again she started to get closer to me.

"I'm interested in you" Sigtuna-san said while getting closer to me, eh? Isn't this way too fast?! What is this?! A one-shot?! "Kazuki, I'm very interested in you" Sigtuna-san said with a straight face, no no no this has to be a misunderstanding in my part… but I can't help it to expect it to be what I want it to be.

"W-W-W-What?" I asked then she finally arrived towards me and she was inches away from my face, then she raised her small right arm, "W-What are you going to do?" I asked her, then she motioned like she was about to punch me in the stomach.

"The move you used against that other person that also did the move in the Qualification Ceremony, it's been on my mind ever since" Sigtuna-san said while looking at me straight into the eyes, I knew it… I shouldn't get my hopes up… ahhh, I feel sad now… "Kazuki?"

"Oh sorry, you were interested in that?" I asked her finally regaining my composure.

"Ja. Can you teach it to me?" She asked while her eyes shined with expectation, I feel bad for her since…

"Sorry, I just copied his attack, it's not that strong… I don't recommend you learning that attack though" I said towards her while thinking of that attack Kokonoe-san did, his secret was in his breathing and his stance, with the energy of the Blaze he manifested a bit towards his fist thus creating that attack, but… it comes with a cost… when I did that attack my arm was very damaged.

"You can't? That's too bad" Sigtuna-san while slumping her head, then she finally got away from me and just raised her upper half, "…" Then she started to wobble a bit, hey don't tell me she is tired.

"Are you tired?" I asked a bit worried about her, well since she is a foreign maybe it's because of the sudden change of the clock.

"Ja, I'm sorry, it might be because of the time difference…" Sigtuna-san while wobbling a little and closing her eyes a little bit, "I'm getting sleepy…" Sigtuna-san said but I knew she tried her best to stay up, so I pat her on the head.

"Then go to sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow okay? Rest" I said while smiling, she is cute when she is sleepy too.

"Ja, then I'll go ahead… sorry…" Sigtuna-san said while trying to get up but instead she just collapsed on top of me, h-huh~?! She could have told me about her sleepiness and we could have talked on the morning, but oh well…

"Up you go" I said then I held Sigtuna-san Bridal style and then I looked at her, how did I end up with a total cutie like you as my temporal Duo? Then I realized I was looking at her way too much, so I carried her to the lower bed and I put her on the bed, then I spread the sheets and I covered her with the sheets, "Goodnight Sigtuna-san" I said while looking at her and smiling, "Now, to take that long awaited bath"

(Time Skip)

"… can't sleep…" I grumbled while walking towards the kitchen part of the room, after taking my bath I tried to go to sleep but I can't sleep for some reason, is it because of Sigtuna-san? Nah, I can't be that nervous around women… am I? Right now, I'm on my pajamas… which are a blue plain shirt and some brown shorts, "There must be some milk or… something" I said while approaching the fridge, then I opened it and there was absolutely nothing… is there something to drink in here? Then I looked at the counters and there were tea packs, "Well, it's never too late for tea" I said then I grabbed a pack and I saw the type… Instant apple tea, well I like apples.

As I brewed some of the tea, I then once again thought of everything that happened today, but I thought more about Sigtuna-san… she is a total beauty, yet she took interest in someone like me, she is very kind hearted and looks really innocent, no wonder she had this appeal that made all the males attract to her, I have to do my best to not be a nuisance to her, "Oh the tea is ready" I said then I grabbed the teapot and filled one cup for me, what should I do? Should I play some games or read some manga?

"What's that?"

"W-Whoa!" I said because I was surprised, I turned around to where the voice I heard was, then I saw Sigtuna-san rubbing her sleepy eyes, I have to note that her shirt it's still big and her sleeve is slipping this might be bad for my heart, "Sorry, did I wake you up?" I said while holding my cup with my left hand and scratching the back of my head with my right hand.

"Nei, what's that?" Sigtuna-san said while looking at me a little bit more awake, I seriously hope I didn't wake her up.

"Oh this? It's instant apple tea, I made it from one of the pack that was here" I said while smelling a bit of the apple tea, ahhh~ smells heavenly no wonder it's very popular.

"It smells nice" Sigtuna-san said while sniffling a little bit, then I got a bit happier.

"Doesn't it?" I said while smiling, then it hit me, "Ah, do you want some?" I asked while looking a bit proudly, maybe I'm so professional instant tea brewer! I could make a fortune with that! …yeah no.

"Ja" Sigtuna-san said while still looking expressionless, I want to make her change her expression… but since she's very expressionless it will be very difficult.

"Then please go sit down near the table, I will be there shortly with our apple tea" I said then I saw Sigtuna-san nod a bit, and then I just saw how much the teapot had, "Good, it's still good enough for one cup" I said then I grabbed the teapot and I filled another cup, finally I walked towards where Sigtuna-san was sitting, I-Is it me or her ahoge is moving on it's own? "Here, thanks for the waiting" I said then I sat down near her and I gave her, her cup.

"Thank you" Sigtuna-san said while grabbing the cup and instantly trying to drink it, I tried to warn her but… "Ow…"

"Are you okay?"

"Ja" Sigtuna-san said and then she started to blow her tea in order to make it colder, haah~ I was worried she might not know, but suddenly I feel very proud of her, "It's good" Sigtuna-san said while her cheeks blushed a little, then she must have liked it very much.

"Haha, it's my most precious creation" I said while raising my cup, then I drank from my cup, "Fuu~ It's really good" I said while smiling a little bit, "Oh yeah, I forgot to say something important Sigtuna-san, let's—"

"Nei, Julie is fine" Sigtuna-san said while looking at me, then it surprised me that she was smiling, as I keep saying but this time I really really mean it, she looks really cute.

"Okay, then Julie" I said while smiling then I stretched my cup towards her, "Let's do our best until we both decide our permanent Duos, okay?"

"Ja, let's do our best, I look forward to work with you Kazuki" Julie said while bowing a little, then she looked at my cup and tilted her head, so she must be thinking what we must do.

"Just put your cup in front" I said to her and then she put her cup in front, "And then we do this" I said then I gently hit her cup with mine, then I saw her tilting her head, "I-I guess it's something like cheers or the like"

"Cheers" Julie said still looking expressionless, but her ahoge was wiggling from left to right, so I guess she is happy?

"Do you no longer feel sleepy?" I asked towards Julie to which she responded shooking her head, "Then want to play a little bit?" I asked her and then she tilted her head.

"Play? What?" Julie asked really clueless, huh? She hasn't played anything or what?

"Huh… what about some fighting game" I said then she nodded and then she stood up and was about to put a fighting pose, "N-Not that fighting, I'm talking about a video game, a video game"

"Video game?" Julie asked really curious, I was about to start my lecture about video games, but since it's too late I don't want to waste more time, so I grabbed one of my fighting games and I put it into the console, "?" This made Julie tilt her head more.

"This" I said then on the TV's screen came the fighting game, I might not say the name probably the creators are watching my every movement, "Here, sit beside me Julie" I said while tapping the spot next to me.

"Ja" Julie said then she sat next to me, but really close that our knees touched one another, *gulp* c-calm down it's just a game.

"Then here" I said while handing Julie a controller, then I grabbed my controller and I put the PvP mode, the select your character section came and then I selected my first fighter, "Now you have to select who you'll be playing as" I instructed Julie and then she looked at me and then at the controller, "Just push the buttons come on"

"Ja" Julie said, then she moved the cursor a bit slower and finally she selected her fighter, finally I selected the stage and…

 _FIGHT!_

"? What is happening?" Julie asked, then I looked at her and she wasn't moving anything, I then let my controller down and I grabbed her controller.

"Look Julie, you just have to press this button here and then" I said and I pressed a button making her fighter punch the air, "And when you press here" Then I showed her every command kick, recovery, block, the super, "Now how about a practice round" I said then I restarted the match.

"I won't lose" Julie said while looking at the game with determination, then I got a bit fired up and we started to play, "…" I occasionally looked at Julie and she was really engrossed in the game, I hope she is having fun.

 _PLAYER 1 WINS!_

"Whew… I won" I said while grabbing my cup of apple tea and drinking a bit, then I felt a tug on my shirt, "Hm? What is it Julie?" I asked Julie since she tugged on my shirt.

"Another round" Julie said while looking at me, then I smiled to her and I pet her head.

"Of course, let's go" I said then I put another match, I changed my character and she didn't, "Let's do this Julie, loser has to fill both cups okay?" I asked towards Julie while smiling a little bit.

"Ja, I won't lose" Julie said while looking serious and then…

 _FIGHT!_

"Julie"

"?"

"Are you having fun?"

"Ja"

"Is that so?" I said while smiling, the first true smile I did after a long while, "I too am having fun" I said while staring at the screen, I looked at the fighters fighting… that is my own destiny now? To fight for my own fate? Then I don't hate this change… I will change! And I will shape my own soul! I will find my fate! I will find my dream! I will find-!

My Duo!

 **[A/N]**

 **So that is a wrap… *cough* *cough* can someone actually help me?! I feel if I don't stop I will write and the next one I will write is a Hyperdimension Neptunia fic and then the next one will be a Senran Kagura fic and then the next one is a Date A Live fic… *long sigh***

 **As for the reason I'm writing a fic of this serie, which failed as an anime, is because I'm in a challenge of Light Novel reading, then I started to re-read this serie and suddenly I was writing a fic of this, I'm not joking when I come to, I have Word opened and I wrote like half a chapter (My chapters are usually 8000+ words) so can someone help me?**

 **Anyway, did you like the fic? The personality of my OC I intentionally made it change a bit from the start and the beginning since I'm going with the concept of the OC trying to find his own objective to find his own dream, so I will put him to start growing and he will get his own personality later, but I don't know if you guys already took he had a specific personality, for me it's a [Blank] Personality.**

 **Things you didn't like? Things you hated? Things you loved? Tell me on the reviews!**

 **Please leave a review if you like, if you loved the fic then please leave a follow and if you really loved the chapter then leave a favorite!**

 **MrAlan OUT!**


End file.
